


Forsaken

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides fanfic. Philip reflects. Drabble, Philip/Syrena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. xD I had to make the most of a film actually coming out in the UK two days before the US, and me going to see it on the opening night, by writing a fanfic of the film I just saw. There aren't any massive spoilers, but maybe a couple of teensy ones, so read at your own risk. X3 And enjoy!

Philip was used to feeling things were out of his control. Ever since he'd given his life over to serving God, he had become accustomed to sudden twists and turns. Travelling from place to place with no money, relying on the Lord's providence to take him where he was needed most. Somehow, he always prevailed.

Yet nothing could have prepared him for looking into the eyes of a mermaid – one of God's 'forsaken' creatures – and seeing his own lost soul staring back.

 _If her soul be truly forsaken… Mine is forsaken also,_ he thought as he slipped into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, the Philip/Syrena relationship is pretty clichéd and predictable and kind of crowbared in in places, and yet I still loved it and ate it up the whole way through. To me it was much more interesting than whatever was going on between Jack and Angelica. Part of it is because I always like seeing portrayals of a religious person in mainstream media, and seeing how they approach things; part of it is because of EYE CANDY 8D and a sweet, feel-good romance (for the most part); and part of it is because in a weird way, I can relate, with regards to my own relationship as a Christian to my non-Christian boyfriend. So this is what I was musing on when I wrote the fanfic, bringing in a bit of my own personal experience as well as trying to put myself inside Philip's head. It's not something I can go deeply into in just 100 words, but just exploring it in a brief form is an interesting exercise itself.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
